lorenas_vampire_diaries_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Eclipse of the Heart
Total Eclipse of the Heart is the thirteenth episode of Season Five and the hundred and second episode overall. This episode also starts of Lorena's Vampire Diaries Fanfiction. Summary WELCOME TO THE BITTER BALL — Hoping to help everyone move past recent traumatic events, Caroline convinces Elena (Katherine) and Bonnie to attend Whitmore College’s “Bitter Ball” for broken-hearted students. Bonnie is intrigued with a fellow student named Liv, who appears to be dabbling in witchcraft. Tyler starts to worry about Matt’s relationship with Nadia. After making a disturbing discovery, Stefan has a frustrating conversation with Damon and Enzo. Dr. Wes struggles to continue his research project with help from a new benefactor named Sloan. Still bent on revenge, Damon and Enzo resort to violence to convince Bonnie and Jeremy to help them, but their plan takes an unexpected and horrifying turn. Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Katherine Pierce (in Elena's body) *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhaulder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert *Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Zack Roerig as Matt Donovan *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Recurring Cast *Olga Fonda as Nadia Petrova *Michael Malarkey as Lorenzo Peters *Rick Cosnett as Wes Maxfield *Shaun Sipos as Aaron Whitmore (dead body) *Sabrine Mayfield as Dianne Freeman Guest Cast *Persia White as Abby Bennett Wilson *Robert Ri'chard as Jamie *Penelope Mitchell as Liv *Caitlin McHugh as Sloan Whitmore Plot The episode opens with Katherine (who is still in Elena's body) talking with Nadia about what she is doing. Katherine tells Nadia that if she wants to stay in this body, she needs to do the stuff that Elena would do, which means going to college. Nadia disagrees and tells her that they will be able to work out she isn't Elena. Katherine tells her she has it under control and walks out of the room. Stefan is wondering around the Salvatore Boarding House. When he arrives in the Living Area, he finds Enzo. Stefan asks what he is doing here, and he tells him that he is waiting for Damon. Damon arrives dragging a body bag with someone inside. In shock, Stefan opens the bag and finds the body of Aaron Whitmore. Caroline welcomes Bonnie back and asks how her mom is doing. Bonnie tells her that she is fine, and that Jamie moved back in with Abby. Caroline then asks her about how she feels about Jamie because they used to have a thing. Bonnie tells her she was fine and that soon, Jamie is coming to attend Whitmore. Bonnie seems upset, but tells Caroline she is fine. Katherine comes in and welcomes Bonnie back. Caroline then invites them both to Whitmore College's 'Bitter-Ball' for the broken hearted. Bonnie tries to resist going, but Katherine forces them too. Caroline hugs them both as they all jump around. Wes is doing some unknown experiment when a woman walks in. She introduces herself as Sloan. Wes welcomes her but tells her these labs are off limits and that she is not allowed in here. Sloan refuses to move and says she is here to help. Wes tells her he doesn't need it, but Sloan tells him she knows about vampires, and that she would be a great help. Stefan asks Damon about Aaron's body and who killed him. Damon admits to killing him, saying that it was something to take his mind of Elena. Enzo buts in and tells Damon that they need to get to work. Stefan asks what he means, and Damon says he will understand soon. Dianne Freeman walks into Wes' labs and meets Sloan, who introduces herself to DIanne. Dianne introduces herself and say she needs to talk to Wes in private. Wes tells her that Sloan knows about Augustine and is a member and infact Aaron's long lost cousin, who went missing as a child. Wes is then pushed over a table, as well as Sloan. Then Dianne tries running but is stopped by Enzo, who uses his vampire face and bites her. Tyler wakes up and is about to go downstairs, until he hears two voices talking. When he spys on them, he sees Nadia and Matt talking. Nadia leaves and Tyler comes down. He asks Matt what she was doing here, and he tells him that Nadia was trying to apologize for her actions last week. Tyler doesn't believe it, but convinces Matt he does. Katherine is getting ready for the Bitter-Ball. Caroline and Bonnie come in and Katherine tell them they both look beautiful, and they both compliment on how beautiful she looks. Caroline and Bonnie ask 'Elena' if she is ready to go, and Katherine says she will be there after meeting with Stefan, who she has invited to come to the ball. Caroline and Bonnie go to the ball. Dianne wakes up locked in the Salvatore Boarding House cellar, and tries to escape. Enzo and Damon come in and ask her why she joined Augustine. She tells them that her parents were once on the society and that if they are going to kill her, do it already. Damon grabs her neck and snaps it. Enzo tells him that he is doing the right thing, and that they are only a few surviving members they need to kill. Damon wants to kill Wes next. Enzo tells him Wes will kill him if he gets his hands on him. Damon then tells him he has the perfect people to capture him. Jeremy walks in and is shocked when he sees Dianne's body. Enzo and Damon smile at each other. Tyler followed Matt because he didn't trust Nadia. When he followed him, Matt drove to Whitmore College and was attending the Bitter-Ball. They were soon joined by Katherine, who Tyler thought was Elena. Tyler listened into the conversation and soon learnt of Katherine overtaking Elena's body. Tyler got his phone out to ring Caroline, but Nadia took his phone then snapped his neck. Caroline and Bonnie entered the ball and Caroline admitted to sleeping with Klaus. Bonnie was shocked and decided to get a drink. She was served by a student her age, named Liv. Liv was practising magic in a public place and Bonnie noticed. Bonnie asked what she was doing. Liv tried getting out of it, but then realised that Bonnie knows about witchcraft. Liv said that she has just found her powers. Bonnie offered to mentor her, with Liv accepting. Bonnie got a phonecall from Jeremy so she left Liv alone. Stefan arrived at the ball and was soon met there by Katherine, who Stefan thinks is Elena. 'Elena' offers him to dance. When they dance, Katherine tells him that she has always loved him, and always will. Stefan tried pulling away but Katherine went in for a kiss, resulting in them both kissing. Stefan pulled out and ran out. Wes wakes up after his attack, and helps Sloan up. Sloan asks who it was who attacked them. Wes tells her it was an augustine vampire named Enzo. Sloan then asked if he was on about Lorenzo Peters, and Wes said yes and asked her how she knew him. Bonnie arrives at the Salvatore Boarding House to find Abby, her mother, and Jamie tied up on a chair on the middle of the living area. Bonnie ran in to help them out but is stopped by Enzo. Bonnie asks who he is, and Enzo introduces himself as Damon's friend. Damon then comes in and says he needs her help in capturing Wes. She disagress but then he starts to feed on Jamie and stakes Abby in the chest. Bonnie agrees and Damon and Enzo smile at each other. Katherine walks into a dorm room. Nadia is there with Matt. Nadia has compelled Matt to start college at Whitmore. Katherine asks Nadia why she did it, and she tells Katherine that she needs an extra pair of eyes on these corridors. Katherine thanks her and kisses Matt on the cheek. Matt asks what Nadia did to Tyler. Katherine compelled Matt to forget that Tyler came here and to tell anyone who asked, that Tyler had left town to find a wolf pack. In the end scene, we see Liv walking outside of Whitmore College. Someone rings her and she answers. She tells them that the plan is in motion, and that Whitmore will soon be under their power. Then she comes off the phone, and we learn that she is a very powerful witch as she explodes all the lampost lights on the street. We have no idea who she was on the phone too. Quotes Trivia *Antagonists: Damon, Lorenzo, Nadia and Katherine. *This episode debuts the first appearance of Liv and Sloan. *The whereabouts of Elena's spirit is still unknown. *This episode marks the return of Abby Bennett and Jamie. *Enzo's full name is revealled to be Lorenzo Peters by Sloan. *Liv is a witch. At the end of the episode, she is talking to an unknown person on the phone about an unknown plan. *Tyler learns about Katherine being inside Elena's body, resulting in Nadia kindapping him. *Dianne Freeman is killed in the episode by Damon. *Stefan finds Aaron's body in the episode. He confronts Enzo and tells him to stay away from Damon. *Damon and Enzo plan to kill the surviving members of the Augustine. *Katherine kisses Stefan in Elena's body. Stefan is still unaware of Katherine being in the body. *Bonnie and Jeremy return from their trip to see Bonnie's mom, Abby. Bonnie reveals that Jamie is returning to Whitmore for college. *Matt starts college in this episode. *Bonnie learns that Caroline had sex with Klaus in the episode. *We learn that Sloan is Aaron's long lost cousin, who went missing as a young child. Continuity *Dianne Freeman was last seen in Handle with Care. *Wes Maxfield was last seen in Fifty Shades of Grayson. *Jeremy and Bonnie were last seen in 500 Years of Solitude. *Abby Bennett was last seen in A View To a Kill. *Jamie was last seen in Do Not Go Gentle. *Katherine has gotten rid of the red streak in Elena's hair that she had for 7 months since New York when her humanity was off. Elena got the red streak in Because the Night. *This is the first episode since For Whom the Bell Tolls in which Nina Dobrev plays only one role. **This is the first episode in which Nina only plays Katherine. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes